Lori Bosson
Lori Bosson was a patient at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital who developed aphasia after Lexie Grey and Meredith Grey removed a tumor against the surgical plan developed by Derek Shepherd. History Hospitalization Lori was admitted to SGMW to have surgery to drain a cyst on her brain. Derek also found a tumor, but decided to leave it as it was not causing Lori any problems and could be removed at a later date if needed. Having been on Derek's service for some time, Derek assigned Lexie the task of draining the cyst. Having left Derek's service following her tampering with his clinic trial, Derek had forgiven Meredith and invited her back to work with him again in neurosurgery and wanted her on Lori’s procedure. Under Derek's supervision, Lexie performed the craniotomy and cyst drainage perfectly. However Derek got called away by Alex for a consultation on Intern Morgan’s premature baby, leaving Meredith and Lexie alone with Lori. After noticing some bleeding, Meredith instructed Lexie to enlarge the craniotomy to find the source. Upon finding the source of the bleed and cauterizing it, they uncovered the site of the tumor. The tumor had clear margins and its removal appeared straightforward. Despite Meredith having doubts that they should remove it without Derek knowing, she eventually prompted Lexie to remove it. After they had finished, Meredith went to find Derek and reported what they had done and that it had went well. Instead of being pleased, Derek was furious, saying that Lori had not consented to tumor removal. Meredith reassured Derek that Lori would be fine. Upon waking up from the surgery, she was responsive to visual stimuli. However, when she tried to speak, she could do little more than make terrified groans. Derek diagnosed Lori as suffering from Aphasia, a condition in which a patient can understand speech and form sentences in their brain, but renders them unable to physically form words. This was due to the fact that 'Broca's Area' in Lori's brain had been damaged by the tumor removal and was ultimately irreversible. Despite Meredith protesting that she had told Lexie to remove the tumor and that it was her fault, Derek took responsibility. Lori's parents said that they were going to sue him. Upon hearing of Lori's condition, Lexie was devastated. Meredith comforted her saying that she had to go and see Derek who would be very angry and would yell and scream. However, she would take it in and never make a mistake like that again. Personality Lori is a positive and cheerful patient. She seemed pleased by the fact that Lexie was doing the procedure and cheered her on. Relationships Familial Lori's parents came to the hospital after her surgery. They were delighted when she woke up, but saddened when she was unable to speak normally. Career Lori had just finished law school when she discovered that she had a cyst. She figured this out because she got dizzy during a job interview. Notes and Trivia *She was 27 at the time of her surgery. Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neuro)